Sweet Kiss Sleepover
by SuddenlyStarfruit
Summary: A slumber party gives Jenna an opportunity she has been waiting for. Two Shot. JennaXClare
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's Note:_ I don't own Degrassi, or Clare, or Jenna's characters. ETC. This is part one of a two part story. No real spoilers. But if you haven't seen Beat It, you missed a lot of Jenna/Clare goodness. They're so cute.**

Jenna Middleton watched as her best friend Clare Edwards scooped out two huge spoonfuls of strawberry ice cream in a pretty flower patterned bowl. Flowers. They were just the kind of pattern Clare would like. Although at first she may not seem like it, Clare Edwards was very girly.

"So did you want so chocolate syrup… or…." Jenna was startled by the sudden question. Had Clare noticed her staring? She didn't mean to stare; it was just lately she couldn't help it.

"oh yeah, that's cool, Clare Bear." Clare smiled back at her. Okay, so she hadn't noticed.

Clare started talking about some funny story KC had told her as they headed up the stairs to her room. How annoying. This was supposed to be a girls' night, shouldn't that mean no boy talk? Lately KC had been getting on her nerves. He and Clare were always together. They held hands in the hall, they stole kisses before lunch, they shared each other's drinks. It was too much! Okay, so maybe she was just jealous of KC. But why shouldn't she be. He was dating Clare Edwards: the kindest, smartest, cutest girl at Degrassi.

But then again, she was the one sleeping over tonight. Jenna couldn't help but wonder if that fact made KC jealous. She let out a soft laugh under her breath.

"What's so funny?" Jenna was caught off guard as Clare stopped at the top of the stairs to look at her.

"Oh just your story, Clare Bear!"

"I know, right? KC and I couldn't stop laughing!" Clare let out a slight giggle as she said his name. For Jenna that was the last straw, she knew she had to come up with a plan to break them up. But she would deal with that later. Right now she was going to enjoy her night with Clare and there was nothing KC could do to ruin this.

Jenna skipped ahead of Clare and plopped herself down on her friend's bed, being careful not to spill her ice cream. She looked at the nightstand next to her and was disappointed to see a photo of KC laying there beside the lamp. She recognized it from the photography project Clare had been working on earlier. She had been hoping Clare would take a portrait of her, but Clare even used KC as her subject in her practice shots. It just wasn't fair.

…but it did give Jenna an idea. "Speaking of KC…" With the mention of his name Clare looked over excitedly and Jenna tried her best to stifle a groan as she continued, "How far have you guys… you know. Gone?"

Clare's eyes widened and her cheeks turned bright red all in one second. Jenna couldn't help but smile. This girl was way too cute!

"Well, ummm…" Clare glanced up quickly and then looked back to the floor. "We've really just… kissed."

Jenna wasn't going to miss a beat. "What kind of kiss?" Clare looked at her confused. "Oh Clare Bear, you know, like was it a French kiss?" Clare stuffed a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth instead of answering. Jenna raised an eyebrow and inched a little closer to her friend.

"Okay, I'll tell you. But keep it a secret, okay?"

A secret? Between the two of them? Jenna felt her heart speed up a bit as she leaned a little closer until their foreheads were almost touching.

Clare bit her lip and shut her eyes before blurting out "We haven't kissed like that yet." Clare paused and looked away. Jenna could tell she was embarrassed. "…because I don't really know how." Clare couldn't quite meet her eye as she added this last bit and Jenna let out a little laugh. "Don't laugh! It's not funny! KC's my first boyfriend, it's not like I've had a chance before!" Clare's face went from slightly pink to bright red, and Jenna couldn't help but smile at how innocent her friend was. But she wasn't going to lose sight of her goal.

"Okay Clare Bear! How about I teach you?"

"What?!" Clare red face now had a look of confusion that was even more adorable than her embarrassed face.

"Well, you don't want to ask KC, right?"

"But… that's…" Now it was Clare who was raising an eyebrow.

"It'll be our little secret."

Clare was silent but her shock seemed to be dissipating. She bit her lip again as she looked at Jenna with questioning eyes. Jenna knew she was relenting. "Don't worry, Clare. Girls do this all the time. That's what slumber parties are for!" Clare laughed nervously and Jenna knew she had won. Jenna took their bowls and placed them next KC's photo on the nightstand. Clare moved so they were sitting pretzel style across from each other on the bed. Clare let out a nervous giggle that Jenna could only smile at.

"Alright, so just imagine that I'm KC." Jenna didn't really love the idea of Clare picturing KC while they were together but she figured it was the only way this was going to work.

"Alright then" Clare whispered as she closed her eyes. Jenna took a deep breath. She couldn't believe this was really happening. This was all she had wanted for months. Since the moment she had met Clare. She knew there was something between them, something truly special. And she had just been biding her time she could make her move.

And this was it.

Jenna slowly moved closer to Clare. She reached up and brushed a strand of curly brown hair away from Clare's glasses before moving her hand down the side of Clare's cheek. The soft feel of Clare's skin against her hand was electric. Suddenly the reality of the moment hit Jenna like a steam train and she could hear her own heart beat speed into overdrive. Her nerves took over and suddenly Jenna felt a thousand times hotter than she has a moment before.

But she was not about to be discouraged. She had waited too long for this moment.

And she went for it.

**To Be Continued. Dun Dun Dun... **

**I'll try to update soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author's Note:_ I don't own Degrassi, or Clare, or Jenna's characters. ETC. This is part one of a two part story. No real spoilers. But if you haven't seen Beat It, you missed a lot of Jenna/Clare goodness. They're so cute.**

**So this is part 2! It's much shorter, but a little more juicy. I'm already planning another Clenna oneshot (to be called "Plaid Shirts" ha!). And I am thinking of writing a sequel to this. It wouldn't be a direct sequel, but it take place in the same timeline as this story and probably refer back to it. Please tell me what you think! I hope this lives up to what everyone wanted in part one!**

Strawberries. Sweet strawberries. That was what a kiss from Clare Edwards tasted like.

It must have been the ice cream.

Jenna's fingers tangled in Clare's curly brown hair as she moved her hand down to the other girl's neck. Clare didn't seem to notice. She was stiff. Her body was rigid; her eyes were squeezed shut so tightly that her nose crinkled a little bit. Jenna's lips rested tentatively on her friend's own. They were both hesitant. But Jenna was not about to lose her nerve now. She pressed her lips back to Clare's once again only this time with more force. Keeping one hand at the nape of Clare's neck, Jenna placed the other at the side of the girl's cheek, gently pulling Clare toward her.

Clare did not resist. She let her hands fall to Jenna's waist and grabbed slightly at the blonde's plaid shirt, steadying herself. Their tender kisses seemed to gain confidence as the seconds ticked on. Jenna felt her excitement building and could no longer hide her eagerness. Feeling bold, Jenna slowed down her next kiss and gently slid her tongue across Clare's bottom lip.

Jenna could feel Clare stiffen immediately. Must mean this was more than KC did, what a baby. Although, to be honest the fact that she was getting further with Clare than he was made her exceptionally happy! Jenna willed herself not to laugh as she rubbed the back of Clare's neck, calming her. She had no plans to stop now. Jenna leaned forward and slid one hand down to Clare's back steadying herself. Clare didn't seem to be resisting this time and as their tongues met, Jenna felt magic.

She pulled apart and the two gazed across at each other letting the moment sink in.

"And that is how you really kiss!" Jenna smirked at Clare's bewildered look. She could tell the pretty brunette was still processing what had just occurred. "Let's do our nails next, Clare Bear. We'll pick something really stunning for you so you can seduce KC and try out what we practiced!" Jenna threw in a wink for good measure.

Clare let out a quick smile and went to get her nail kit. She wasn't sure how she was feeling. She was certainly confused. But there were other feelings too; feelings she never had with KC. She felt strangely content and undeniably happy.

"Clare Bear! What are you doing? Hurry up!"

"Oh coming!" Oh well, Clare shrugged it off. Girls did this kind of thing at sleepovers all the time. There was nothing special about her kiss with Jenna. And yet, there was something so sweet about Jenna's kiss. No kiss with KC had ever been that sweet.

And the taste of that strawberry kiss was not one she would soon forget…


End file.
